Who's The Father? (ON HOLD)
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu meet up, Natsu finds out some surprising news about Lucy. But why are all the dragon slayers crowding around her? And what's this 'season' that starts tomorrow which everyone is talking about?
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER story wrote by me and DelenaBitshees :D There are so many more that are unfinished but we managed to finish chapter 1 for this one..It's a bit random and most of this was just jokes until we thought it would be good for a fanfiction xD**

Natsu stared at the clock intensely.

Damn it when is work over...

He grumbled to himself. He couldn't wait to get home and see Lucy.  
10 am.  
10:30 am.  
11 am.  
11:30 am.

"LUNCH BREAK, FINALLY." Cheered Natsu, his waistcoat and scarf already on, as he ran towards the nearest exit. Today he had arranged to meet Lucy at the new StarBucks shop that had opened up just a few blocks from where he worked. He had decided to get a job as a waiter, since it was easy and also because his childhood friend Erza had forced him... But let's not get into that. Natsu crossed the road as he saw a Blonde said in the window seat, grinning he opened the door and approached her.

"Hey Luce!" The salamander smiled as he took the seat opposite her.

"Heya Natsu! I bought you a coffee! Where's happy?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh he wasn't feeling well so I left him at home. How are- WOAH LUCY. YOU'VE PUT ON WEIGHT." Natsu's eyes widened as he gasped as Lucy's suddenly grown belly.

"O-oh, yeah... I need to tell you about that..." Natsu's expression changed from shocked, to confused, to looking like somone had whacked him with a wet fish in the matter of seconds.

"W-What..."

"I-I-I'm... I'm pregnant..."

"LUCY... IS IT MINE!?" Lucy frowned in annoyance, and nodded her head slowly.

"YES! LUCY, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Excuse me, could you keep it down?"

Natsu and Lucy looked up to see who had just spoken.

"Sting..." Natsu spoke as if he had just seen the most ugliest thing in the world.

san." Sting smiled innocently as Lucy glanced at the Black Hair, Red eyed man standing behind Sting. Rogue seemed to glance back at her but the two idiots were too dense to notice. Lucy gulped, her face burning red.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked in a concerned tone, he had now snapped his attention back to her.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Lucy whined, beginning to sweat.

"Well I'd say you're pretty fine looking... I'm sure flame brain would agree.." Sting commented, gaining fowl looks from Natsu.

"SHE'S A PREGNANT WOMAN! HELP HER OUT!" Shouted Rogue. Natsu began to panick and quickly picked her up, carrying her out of the store.

Lucy was carried out of the store, her face getting redder by the minute which earned a few looks from the people around them.

"OI. SHADOW." Rogue glared at Natsu as he looked at him, Natsu chucked a phone at Rogue which he caught with ease. "CALL GAJEEL, GET HIM TO BRING LAXUS DOWN TOO. OH, AND WENDY!"

Rogue frowned, he never liked taking orders, especially from an idiot like Natsu. "Fine." The phone started ringing as Gajeel picked up on the other side, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID ASS FLAME BRAIN?" It was so loud that Rogue had to pull the phone away from his ear so he didn't go deaf, although he could already hear ringing..

"Gajeel, it's Rogue. Natsu wants you to come down now, it's an emergency. He also said to bring Laxus and Wendy."

"And why would I do that? What sort of emergency?"

san is pregnant and she seems to be falling in and out of consciousness and we need you to come down and help her!"

"Pfft..like I would come down for that stupid Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel.." Rogue paused as he looked at Sting and Natsu fighting over who holds Lucy. "You know it's the season tomorrow and Lucy's the target... Come down. Now."

"Gihi. On my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel rushed over to the shopping centre with Lily where there was a pregnant Lucy and a few idiotic Dragon Slayers. Laxus was a few metres behind, running next to Wendy who was being carried by Carla, Happy had also came out even if he was ill.

"So what happened?" Gajeel asked as he crouched down, hand on one knee as he inhaled some oxygen into his lungs.

"Well we were on a DATE." Natsu smirked at Sting who glared, "When these two came along and she started to sweat and then she passed out.."

"She also turned really red and hot..As in temperature, not..that..way.." Rogue butted in as he stared at Gajeel.

Laxus and Wendy arrived, already knowing what happened due to their sensitive hearing, Wendy instantly went over to the unconscious Lucy and began to heal her to see if anything was wrong.

Wendy pulled away as she looked at them, "It seems it has something to do with the baby.."

"THE BABY? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT? OH, PLEASE DON'T SAY IT'S DYIN-" Gajeel smacked Natsu on the head to shut him up.

"No, nothing like that. The baby seems to be trying to obtain all the dragon slayers powers which is around it but it can only take one which is causing the problems." Wendy spoke clearly yet slowly to let them take in the information, "I say that you all leave and let me and all the girls at Fairy Tail take care of her."

All the boys gaped at her as they stayed silent,

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY, WOMAN!"

"PFFT, YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!"

"I'M NOT STAYING AWAY FROM LUCE!"

"Look it's the only way-"

Sting but in as he looked at her, "Look, Wendy whatever your name is," Wendy glared, "It's the dragon season tomorrow which means that we need to find a Mate. And this years target is Lucy, which means we can't stay away from her.."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with this light-headed freak but he's right." Natsu said as he sighed.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LIGHT-HEADED FREAK?"

"YOU!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Sting and Natsu went to punch each other but were interrupted by Laxus,

"Shut up! Lucy's waking up!"

Instantly, their attention was on the blonde girl who was groaning as she opened her eyes to stare at the blue sky.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she sat up, placing her hand on her head, sitting up. She looked around, noticing she was in the town centre, her fellow guild mates, plus a few others, were surrounding her.

Natsu immediately sat next to her, hand on her back. "You're in the town centre, Luce."

"I see.." She mumbled looking at who surrounded her. "Why's Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy here?"

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Author Note

Don't we all hate Author Notes!

Sorrrryyyy!

I deeply apologise for not updating

I've put fanfictions onto Wattpad, it's easier to update that way.

Comment what fanfictions you want updated first!

I'll work on it as soon as I can!

I promise!

-Cookie


End file.
